Strategies
Big Maps Town of Nukes In Town of Nukes, the blue and red team spawn are diagonally separated. Usually, players would rush to the top of the map to fight, as having control of that area means spawn camping and a ridiculous amount of loot. Say I was on the Red team and was getting spawn camped by the Blue. One way to get rid of the spawn campers are to flank from the bottom, and once in the middle, head up. Now, you would be flanking behind the Blue tanks and can get at least 2 kills if careful. Say there was a more difficult situation. I am on the Red team and am getting flanked by BOTH sides. A great idea is to get a high concentration of players on one spot, all firing away, so then the enemy would be drawn to such a large amount of people, and then you strike. Flank from whichever side the enemy is low in amount. If you are fairly decent at the game, and able to keep calm during heavy fire, it will be easy to repel the invaders from your base and then push towards the middle and flank up. These strategies can be used on both teams. Fortress Fortress is a very complicated map, having many hiding spots and corners to duck and fire from. So, naturally, bombs and weapons with area spread works well in this map. Players will be concentrated at the middle and firing. Snipers here are also effective, making everyone run for cover. Making this map easy for people to spawn kill. The hardest part in a tight-packed game would be getting out of your spawn without getting hit. There would be people firing dozens of shots at the other side and so will your team. After getting out of the mess, a good idea is to head up or down. But beware of snipers and ambushes. Once making it through the top/bottom, head to the corners where there are hiding spots. You could easily farm kills just by firing up/down the corridor. Although it is very tempting to stay at this place, the guy you killed 69 times would realize you are camping and his teammates will rush you, so make sure once you got a couple kills, MOVE! Don't be a bot and camp. Arena Arena is a special map, as it has a very exciting battle area in the middle. Easy traps can be set up by putting yourself in one of the dark spots in the middle, and when the enemy is close, fire. Another rather annoying trap that could be performed is hiding in the little upside-down "L" You could be on the blue team and waiting there for a spawned red to come towards you and then shoot. Next, we have the bottom. It is a long corridor with it curving up to the blue base. This corridor is where many people spam fire and usually hit an unlucky red spawn. If heading towards the middle, then watch out for intense shootouts where multiple people rapid-fire at each other, making explosive weapons deadly. Strange Dust In Strange Dust, there is many tight-packed areas, so I have seen many players (including myself) spam shoot and camp in those areas, killing the attackers with a volley of fire, and then hiding back in a safe spot, as tight-packed areas means less room to dodge bullets. You can gain a ridiculous amount of loot from that and effectively dominate the game. When you have the right moment, teams can annhialate groups of people trying to attack a corridor dominated by another team. The second corridor is an intense shootout, with players fighting over dominating it. You can get a lot of spam-kills here, as long as you are careful. But the large amount of corridors means that the enemy can flank and annihalate you from multiple directions. I have seen many teams win using these strategies. The best strategy would be to make sure the enemy doesn't dominate a corridor to prevent being flanked. Get a couple of kills in one corridor, then move on to the next.Category:Gameplay Category:Video Games Category:Blog posts